


Bright and Shiny

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Little Hint of Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: Mammon is drawn towards things that are bright and shiny.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Bright and Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I have written in YEARS. Sorry if I am a bit rusty! Had this idea floating around in my head and it got away on me a little. Hope you enjoy!

Mammon has a tendency to like shiny things. Be it a shiny Grim, jewels, or even some old antique that was worth a fortune. He couldn’t help it, it all called out to him. What he wasn’t expecting though, was for his next shiny thing to be in the form of a human.

Everything about Ari was just so damn bright. Her soul, her smile, her eyes. Her laugh made him feel all light and giddy, and he wanted to hear it again and again. He wanted to be the one to make her happy like that.

He just hadn't realized it until then.

He watched her from across the classroom. Not all creepy like or anything, just making sure she wasn’t causing any problems, as she was so prone to do. He was her protector and first man! It was just his job! And she looked so cute, concentrating on the textbook in front of her, scribbling away in her notebook. As Ari conversed with her partner though, Mammon couldn’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance. What could some lesser demon possibly be saying to her to make her laugh like that?!

Usually watching Ari be all giggly and happy made him feel warm. Sure he would shoo off his brothers when they were getting too close for comfort, but as long as Ari was happy, he was too. All things considered, he knew his brothers cared for her. She was safe with them.

That must be why he is so irritated right now. Ari was simply too trusting and uncaring about her own damn safety. She had no idea the effect she had on the demons here, how absolutely bright and shiny she was. Mammon felt his whole body tense as the lesser demon leaned in closer to her, his arm on the back of the chair with a wide grin on his face. What bothered him the most though was the deep flush of pink on Ari’s face. Looking down at her notebook again, she looked almost shy. His human was certainly not shy. His human who threw herself in front of Beel and Luke, standing up to an already pissed off Lucifer without even flinching was by no means shy. 

Who the hell did this guy think he was getting close to her like that?! Everyone at RAD knew she was under the protection of The Great Mammon. Did they think they had a shot with his human? Were they trying to gobble down that bright soul of hers? All these scenarios running through his head has his gut clenching. Not of his watch! 

He was about to make his way over to her when the bell rang out, dismissing them from their final class of the day. Mammon quickly shoved all his papers into his bag and marched his way over towards Ari who was making her way out into the busy hall. The lesser demon had been reaching his arm out, seemingly to grab Ari’s attention. 

“YOO, Ari!” Mammon interjected, throwing his arm over her shoulder. He made sure to pull her in a little closer than usual to get his point across. He couldn’t help the pride he felt when the other demon slinked his arm back, muttered a quick goodbye to Ari, and took off in the opposite direction. 

“Hey, Mammon!” Ari smiled up at him, adjusting her book bag on her arm. “Are we still on for movie night tonight? Levi bailed again for some raid, so it will just be us.”

“Then consider yourself lucky, human! You should be honored to be spending your evening in the presence of Mammon!” He played it as cool as he possibly could, but he couldn't help the big grin on his face. Especially when Ari laughed, elbowing him lightly.

‘That’s better.’ He thought to himself, watching her smile as they walked down the hall together, his arm still slung around her shoulder.

He was ecstatic. These movie nights were becoming his favourite pastime lately. He and Ari would go back to her room after dinner and chat about their days, or complain about school and Lucifer, in Mammon’s case. Without Levi there, he and Ari would bicker a bit over what movie to watch. (But he would ever so graciously let her win that one. She was too freaking cute when she was smug.) Then while watching the movie, he would lay his head in her lap, and she would giggle and play with his hair the way he liked it. He would pretend to fall asleep so he could stay like that a little while longer. 

Not like he’d been planning that all week or anything though. 

\---

Dinner that night was as lively as usual, right up until Asmo asked Ari if she would accompany him to Majolish the next day for a shopping date. 

“Sorry Asmo, I actually have plans for most of the afternoon. I am meeting up with Sezra to work on a project for class.” She said casually as she shielded her plate from Beel. 

Mammon bristled, was that the demon you were with earlier?? He thought his little episode in the hall had been enough to show that little shit what’s what.

“Oooh, my little kitten has a date?!” Asmo pressed, much too excited with this new information. “What are you going to wear? I have the perfect thing--!” 

“Hold on a moment,” Lucifer chided. “Who exactly is this Sezra? Where are they taking you?”

“It’s not a date, we are just meeting at the library.” Ari shrugged.

“Who else is going with you?” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, seemingly quite disbelieving of the situation. “Surely you have planned for one of my brothers to escort you. You know that other demons here cannot be trusted.” 

Mammon watched in silence as Ari huffed. “It’s really not a big deal, it’s Saturday so I figured everyone would be busy anyway. He seems nice enough, no ‘going-to-eat-you-vibes’ or anything.” 

“That’s not the point. You are Diavolo’s guest, and if anything happens to you then it will affect the entire program.” Lucifer's voice was firm. Mammon knew a “not going to happen” when he heard one, and for once he actually agreed with his older brother. Not because he was jealous though. Definitely not. 

“I’ll be fine, honestly. I’ve been to the library plenty of times on my own. Besides, isn’t the point of the exchange program to have humans, angels and demons work together? I’d think Diavolo would be thrilled.” She retorted. Lucifer shot a withering glare her way, but Ari was unfazed. Under other circumstances, Mammon would have laughed. 

“It’s okay, I have work to do in the library tomorrow anyways. I can keep an eye on things.” Satan announced. “Don’t worry, Ari, I won’t intrude.” He looked much too happy about the whole situation. That stupid, fake smile he always wore when he was intentionally trying to piss off Lucifer. 

“Then it’s settled! Ari can go on her date!” Asmo clapped.

“Hey now!” Mammon blurted out before he could stop himself. “I am Ari’s first man! It’s my job to keep her safe, not yours!” He tried to ignore the knowing smirks on both Asmo’s and Satan’s face. He knew they would tease him about this later, but he didn’t care. He was going to make sure that this lesser demon knew exactly what was what. 

Ari sighed and pushed her chair back from the table. “I thank you all for your concern, but I will be perfectly fine without a babysitter. And thank you for dinner Beel, it was delicious. I think I’m just going to call it early tonight.” 

With that Ari left the dining room, and everyone could hear the slamming of her door a few minutes later. One by one, his brothers started excusing themselves, somewhat awkwardly, from the table. Mammon just glared at his plate, trying to figure out why she was mad at him too, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Asmodeus looking oddly serious. 

“Now look here, dear brother. I have given you a hard time about your crush on the human-” Mammon went to dispute that point, but Asmo just held a perfectly manicured finger up to Mammon’s mouth to shut him up. “But don’t you dare give her up to some lesser-demon. That would just make us all look bad. Understood?” Asmo gave him one last pointed look before turning and strolling out of the dining room, leaving Mammon alone to consider his younger brothers words. 

There is no way Ari could like that guy more than The Great Mammon. He was her first man. She was always asking him to hangout in her room, or to go run errands with her. Everything they did together just felt so natural, so why did he have this nagging feeling that that wasn’t enough?

He was lost in his own head, making his way back to his bedroom when his D.D.D chirped. His stomach fluttered when he saw Ari’s name on the screen. 

[Ari]: Hey, sorry about dinner.  
[Ari]: I just got frustrated.  
[Ari]: Still up for movie night?

He stared at the screen a moment, trying to think of a witty response. 

[Ari]: *Puppy Dog Eyes Emoji*

Mammon smiled, not caring about the little flip his heart did at that. His human still wanted him around after all, and the Great Mammon could not disappoint. He turned down the hall and headed towards Ari’s room.

\---

He realizes it now. This is what he wants, all the time. Ari was leaning up against the bed, surrounded by the pillows they had stacked to get into movie watching mode. She had ultimately chosen some stupid human movie. A rom-com she called it. He had managed to nonchalantly lay his head down on her outstretched legs. He snuck a look up at her and she had a content smile on her face and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. 

He thought back to their conversation a few months back when he decided he was going to move out of the House of Lamentation. He decided he would pay that landlords ridiculous rent price, if he could have Ari there with him. Just like this. Forever. He pushed away the little voice in his head that was trying to remind him that she would only be here for 5 more months. He would deal with that later. 

He had more pressing problems at the moment.

“Are you okay, Mammon?” Ari asked. He hadn’t realized she had caught him staring at her. He felt the flush light up his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah! I was just staring off. Don’t think too much on it.” He rolled to his side to face the TV fully.. It just had to be the part of the movie where the 2 main characters were confessing their love to each other. This only made Mammon flush harder, and he was hoping Ari wouldn’t notice. 

“What are you thinking about, Mammon?” Ari asked softly. Her fingers still threading softly through his hair.

“I was just wondering what that guy has, that I don’t?”

This caused Ari to pause.

“What guy? Sezra?” She asked, confusion plain in her tone. 

“I mean, why go for some lesser demon, when you could have The Great Mammon!” He exclaimed, sitting up and facing her now. Face beet red he’s sure, but no longer caring. 

“Mammon, I was serious when I said that I was just meeting up with him to work on something for class. It’s not a date, I don’t like him.” His heart swelled. Then he saw the playful smirk quirk up on her lips.

“So, I could have the Great Mammon then, if I wanted?” 

“I...uh..I mean - you should feel lucky! I don’t just go around saying that to any ol’human ya know..” He knows this is way less cool than it sounded in his head, but the look on your face right now is doing things to him and he cant help but keep his eyes glued to her. He needed to know what she was thinking!

“Well, that settles that then.” Ari reaches forward and places a hand on his cheek. “I would much rather have you, Mammon.” 

“Really?! Like for real?” If this is all some joke his brothers put him up to, he might just lose it. 

Ari doesn't respond, she just leans forward and pulls him into a kiss. As she starts to pull away, he pulls her back into him, crashing his lips against hers. One little kiss after a day like today is not nearly enough. He will kiss her as many times as she will let him, and thankfully she doesn’t seem to have any problems with how greedy he’s being.

Yes, this is exactly what he wants. Every single day. Just like this. Kissing his bright and shiny human.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh please let me know what you think! I have lots of headcannons for My OC Ari and Mammon (and other brothers), but i am not sure if my writing skills will do them justice.


End file.
